indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Droid
'' Droid '' – Droids are a part of the ID world - some appear to be quite human while others look mechanical, like robots or machines. They make reliable witnesses as they can provide playback from their memory databanks when necessary (though their memory can be tampered with); they can be programmed to perform numerous functions and may, or may not, be anatomically correct. A twenty-four/seven is a droid that is programmed for full operation without required rest or recharge periods.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 40 *Action droids (such as made by Branson Tools and Toys; uniformed beat cop action-droid, street thief action-droid with airskates)Loyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), p. 30 *Combat droid **6 feet, 2 inches (187.96 cm); 210 pounds (95.25 kg); Caucasian; brown hair and brown eyes; sharp features; top-line model; combat trained.Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 280 **Sparring droid - at Cop CentralKindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 63 *Domestic droids - maids, butlers, household staffNaked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 268, 270; Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 32; Loyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), pp. 67, 132 *Pleasure/sex droidsNaked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 268, 270; Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 32; Loyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), pp. 67, 132 *Messenger droidDivided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 309 *Pet/Animal droidsVisions in Death (ISBN 0-425-20300-X), p. 228; Innocent in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15401-9), p. 126; Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 1, 2, 24, 314 **Feline droidsGlory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 35 **Droid rats (racing)Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 139 *Droids for police (in New York City, that is the NYPSD) and/or security: **Beat droidsGlory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 36; Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), pp. 22, 72, with broad shoulders and nonthreatening faces''Echoes in Death, Chapter 15. **Security droidsGlory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 128; Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), p. 74 ***"Bug" droid for security: resemble "mutant spiders", equipment includes "stunners and signals"''Origin in Death, chapter 17. **Dispatch droidsNaked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 197 **Meter droidsWitness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 51 **Forensic droidsMissing in Death, Chapter 5. *Recorder droid (in a courtroom)Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), p. 33 *Research droidsConspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 134 *Service droids (including assistants/bartenders/cashiers/servers/cooks/other staff; see also Anna-6)Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 32, 190; Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 279; Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 128; Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), p. 51; Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 134 **Bartender droidGlory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 39, 40 *Supervisor (such as for teachers)Innocent in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15401-0), p. 77 or Child care droidsOrigin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 252 **Ms. Sloop *Translator droids (like Petrov)Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), p. 172 'Roarke's at-home droids' Roarke prefers people to machines, most of the time.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 75 In Roarke's mind, droids and computers were convenient but impersonal.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 219 He rarely uses them.Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3443-3), p. 188 Eve rarely sees by droids in the house but is "always spooked" by them.Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3443-3), p. 188 The mansion has the following known droids: *Bedroom droid (to clean and straighten)Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 24 *Server droidGlory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 164; Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3443-3), p. 51 *Sparring droidCeremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), p. 187; Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 98 *A little silver droid, a low, shiny box, busily sucking up leaves.Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3552-9), p. 152 *A female domestic droid in black, with a body that’d rival a porn star’s and a husky voice.Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3443-3), p. 188 (For Roarke's at-home human help, please see Employees at Roarke's Mansion) 'References' Category:GlossaryCategory:Gadgets